


Dans la nuit

by Nelja



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Ethan se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. C'est le moment de s'adonner à ses mauvaises habitudes. Surtout une.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



Ethan se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueur. Ses veines l'élancent, en une pulsation de besoin qui le fait se sentir vivant.

Il a soif d'un verre d'alcool ; il est avide de magie. Il utilise ses pouvoirs - sans même avoir besoin d'incanter, c'est si simple et cette puissance et si grisante - pour faire venir à lui une des dernières bouteilles de whisky à moitié pleines et en boire une gorgée.

Il se sent mieux, mais ce ne sont pas ses seuls désir, ses seuls convoitises. Il se tourne vers la forme allongée près de lui. Ripper est couché sur le dos, les bras en arrière, montrant une suprême aisance même dans cette position. Dans la chaleur de l'été, le drap ne couvre pas son torse, dévoile une de ses hanches.

Et Ethan veut sa bite, plus qu'il ne veut n'importe quelle drogue en ce moment.

Il soulève le drap, observe le membre flasque. Meme cela ne diminue pas son ardeur. Ripper n'aime pas qu'on voie sa queue quand il ne bande pas ; il n'a pas à avoir honte pourtant. Ethan se penche, en respire l'odeur musquée et entêtante.

Un instant, il se demande si cela vaut la peine de retourner fouiller le tiroir, de chercher juste les poudres dont il a besoin pour le rendre dur comme de la pierre. Mais non, il en a trop envie. Dans sa bouche, tout entière, maintenant.

Il aime le goût des bites en général, mais celle de Ripper, il ne peut pas s'en passer. C'est comme si elle avait en permanence un arôme de magie et de sang. La sentir durcir sous sa langue lui donne l'impression de la posséder, d'en être le maître plus encore que Ripper lui-même qui, endormi, ne se rend compte de rien. Cela devient inconfortable de l'avoir en entier dans la bouche ; il suce toujours le gland, alternant avec des coups de langue sur la longueur, jusqu'à ce que l'érection soit joliment grosse et raide.

Lui-même, sans s'être touché encore, sent la chaleur monter dans son ventre, le sang gonfler sa queue.

Et alors il sent une main saisir ses cheveux, les agripper, les tordre, pour être certain de tirer sur son cuir chevelu. Oh, il aime ça. Pas assez pour avouer sa soumission en gémissant, mais c'est bien parce qu'il se retient.

"Tu m'as réveillé." grogne la voix de Ripper.

Jamais très malin pile au réveil, à faire remarquer les évidences, ricane Ethan intérieurement. "Je dirais bien que ce n'est pas exprès, mais en fait, je déteste quand mes efforts passent inaperçus. Quelle sera ta vengeance ? Me tuer ? M'étouffer avec ta queue ? Ou tu veux peut-être plutôt la mettre dans mon cul ?"

Ripper affermit sa prises sur ses cheveux, avec ses deux mains cette fois, et pousse sur la tête d'Ethan pour forcer sa bouche autour de sa bite, comme un fourreau. Le gland racle contre le fond de sa gorge, et il doit se retenir de vomir, pour ne pas gâcher cette odeur fauve qui envahit ses narines, et la pression des mains de Ripper sur sa tête...

Il halète quand Ripper tire brutalement ses cheveux, le libère, lui permet de respirer. C'est cette cruauté soigneusement contrôlée, qui va exactement jusqu'aux limites mais pas plus loin, qui le rend si spécial. Ethan ne le voudrait pas autrement.

Il lève la tête, lui adresse un clin d'oeil désinvolte. Comme s'il était parfaitement détaché, tout à fait volontaire pour se faire troncher la bouche, mais sans le vouloir plus que cela. Juste une option parmi d'autres.

Bien sûr c'est une pose, et il serait bien déçu si Ripper décidait de se rendormir.

Mais il y a peu de chances. Pas dans l'état où Ethan l'a mis. Il va prendre un de ses trous, ou dans le pire des cas, il se branlera en le laissant regarder.

Et le voila qui ramène la bouche d'Ethan à sa bite, qui la pose juste au-dessus.

Il lèche à nouveau, se délectant des réactions de Ripper, les doigts qui se crispent, les gémissements contenus, tout autant qu'il savourait son sommeil plus tôt. Il ne met pas longtemps avant de l'amener au stade où Ripper se laisse aller et commence à enfiler rythmiquement sa queue dans la bouche d'Ethan, le pilonnant à la fois de ses mains et de ses hanches. Il devrait se sentir utilisé, mais cette partie-là est un jeu, ou presque. Ce qui ne l'est pas, c'est à quel point Ripper a aussi faim de lui que l'inverse.

Si Ethan avait le moindre mot, magique ou autrement, à dire là-dessus, Ripper aurait besoin de lui pour toujours. En attendant, sa langue et sa gorge malmenée se débrouillent bien sans mots.

Enfin le sperme inonde sa bouche, jaillit au fond de sa gorge, avant de retomber, de dégouliner sur sa langue, couler sur son menton, puis sur le ventre de Ripper. Ethan donne un petit coup de langue pour nettoyer, pour le goûter encore, qui est presque un baiser.

Malgré l'érection qui l'élance, il reste ainsi un instant, la joue contre son ventre, une main possessive sur sa cuisse. Pas longtemps cependant. La douceur devient rapidement ennuyeuse.

Mais quand il se redresse sur ses mains et ses genoux, prêt à s'amuser à son tour, il constate que Ripper s'est déjà rendormi. Quel foutu connard.

Bah, pense-t-il philosophiquement, c'est son problème, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. A savoir, Ethan en train de se branler au-dessus de lui, sur son corps appétissant couvert de sueur, marqué de sperme et de salive. Peut-être remue-t-il son bassin juste un peu séductivement, au cas où Ripper ferait juste semblant.

C'est bon aussi, après tout. Le posséder de cette façon. A son insu. Quand Ethan se laisse enfin aller à son orgasme, son sperme se répand en minces filaments nacrés, se mêle aux poils du torse de Ripper.

Ripper qui continue à dormir, son torse se soulevant régulièrement, ignorant ce qui le marque, ce qui le souille ; et Ethan en ricane encore doucement alors qu'il s'assoupit.


End file.
